Infusión de confusión
by AmandaSCm
Summary: Debido a una de las pociones en estado experimental de Caldina, Ascot se transforma en una mujer. El estado de Ascot hace que se de cuenta de sentimientos que se encontraban escondidos en lo mas profundo de su ser, hacia una persona que jamás imaginó. rated T por si acaso, lemmon en futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Infusión de confusión

Capítulo 1:

Transformación.

Definitivamente, este era el peor día de su vida, de haber sabido que todo esto pasaría, se habría quedado en su cuarto todo el día, se lamentaba el no haber hecho eso, pero... ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?. Ni el mismo se esperaba que pasase eso.

* * *

Se levanto como todas las mañanas lo hacía... cayendo de bruces en el suelo debido al susto que le provocó el despertador, pero ya era una costumbre, por lo que no le dolió casi nada, habría querido quedarse durmiendo un rato más, pero tenía entrenamiento con su maestro Gurú-Clef y sería una descortesía de su parte llegar tarde así que no se demoró mas y se fue directo al baño con la intención de darse una ducha y arreglarse.

Legó al baño no sin antes chocar con la pared, pues todavía se encontraba un poco adormilado. Tan grande fue su sorpresa al ver su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa que se escuchó por casi todo el castillo, y no era para menos, se había convertido en, en... una chica.

Esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él, admitía que tenía una apariencia un poco afeminada, pero de verse afeminado a transformarse en chica era muy diferente.

No iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente NADIE lo viera en ese penoso estado, antes muerto a perder su orgullo, pero no podía dejar plantado a Clef así como así, lo mejor sería avisarle que no podría asistir al entrenamiento; se comunicó telepáticamente con él.

_-Maestro Gurú-Clef, buenos días_

_-Hola Ascot, ¿Sucede algo?- _preguntó el mago al notar el tono un poco raro de nerviosismo que se percibía en la voz de su joven alumno.

_-Etto... Le informo que no voy a poder ir al entrenamiento, se me presentó una situación y no voy a poder asistir, lamento las molestias que pueda haberle causado_

_-No me importa la razón que tengas, apenas si pude hacer espacio para entrenarte y no voy a malgastar este tiempo, así que vienes o voy por tí_

_-Esta bien maestro, ya voy para allá_

Cortó la comunicación y soltó una maldición, su maestro era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, no le quedaba de otra mas que ir.

Sin muchas ganas, se dio una ducha tratando de no mirar su nuevo cuerpo y rápidamente salió del baño a vestirse, pero tuvo un pequeño inconveniente... sus pantalones bombachos se le caían debido a que su cintura era mas estrecha, lo dio como caso perdido y con mas vergüenza de la que acostumbraba, se fue sin pantalones.

Rogaba a lo genios porque nadie se diera cuenta de su cambio. Pero siempre había tenido una suerte de la patada, todos los hombres de las aldeas por las que pasaba lo volteaban a ver, más bien, _la_ volteaban a ver, y al mismo tiempo, murmuraban cosas entre sí como:

-¿Ya viste a esa chica?, es muy hermosa

-Oye linda, ¿A qué hora sales por el pan?

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero ya casi llegaba al punto de encuentro, inconscientemente meneaba las caderas al caminar y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, una multitud de hombre y una que otra mujer, le perseguían, sin dudarlo empezó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Cerca de allí, el mago mas poderoso de Céfiro, Gurú-Clef, esperaba pacientemente a su mejor alumno, cuando a lo lejos observó una multitud de personas, en su mayoría hombres, persiguiendo a alguien, estaba a punto de ir a investigar cuando su alumno le habló telepáticamente.

_-¡Maestro!- _su voz sonó alterada y extrañamente chillona_._

_-¿Qué sucede ahora, Ascot?_

_-¿Ve a lo lejos una multitud que persigue a alguien?_

_-Si, estaba a punto de ir a investigar eso_

_-¡Me están persiguiendo a mi!, ¿Podría ayudarme?_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué te persiguen?_

_-El algo difícil de explicar, ¿Podría ayudarme a librarme de la multitud?_

_-Esta bien luego hablamos_

Para cuando cortaron la comunicación, Ascot y la multitud, ya se habían alejado en dirección al castillo, Clef fue en la ayuda de Ascot...

* * *

Y ahora estaba aquí encerrado en quien sabe donde, bloqueando la puerta con lo que se encontraba a su alcance para evitar ser violada por las personas que luchaban por entrar. No podría resistir mucho tiempo mas, solo rogaba porque su maestro llegara pronto. Y como si sus súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, Clef llegó en plan héroe.

-Ascot, ábreme- dijo una vez que hubo despejado a la gente.

-Promete que no se burlará de mi

-Lo prometo- Clef se extraño por esa pregunta.

Con miedo e inseguridad, Ascot salió de su escondite y se mostró, causando que Clef abriera los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-No lo sé exactamente, desperté así esta mañana

-Trata de recordar algo, ¿Hiciste algo inusual ayer?

-Ahora que lo menciona, si, Caldina me pidió que la ayudara con unas pociones y accidentalmente una de ellas se me cayó encima

-Ya veo, tendremos que ir con Caldina para ver como solucionar esto

* * *

-Caldina- la llamó suavemente Ascot

-¿Qué pasa Ascot?- al momento se volteó y al observarlo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con evidente sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-¿Recuerdas la poción que me cayó encima ayer?- Caldina asintió- Creo que fue por eso

-Eso esta muy mal

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene remedio

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Estuve observando los fics de MKR y me dí cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos tienen como pareja a UmixClef o a AscotxUmi, entonces dije: ¡Al diablo con Umi! y este es el resultado de eso.**

**En cuanto al porque Ascot se convirtió en chica, lo verán más adelante, así como muchos otros misterios, inicialmente esto iba a ser de un solo cap, pero una cosa lleva a la otra y me salió mas largo de lo que esperaba, también verán el regreso de nuestras queridas guerreras.**

**-¿Se quedará así Ascot?**

**-¿Qué hará Clef al respecto?**

**-¿Cambiará algo el regreso de las guerreras?**

**-¿Cómo reaccionarán las amistades de Ascot al ver su cambio?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de: Infusión de confusión**


	2. Chapter 2

Infusión de confusión

Capítulo 2:

-No tiene remedio- dijo Caldina seriamente, algo muy inusual en ella.

-¿Quieres decir que me quedaré así para siempre?

-Lo siento Ascot...

El ahora chica, salió corriendo de allí, no pudiendo aguantar por mas tiempo las lágrimas, Clef, quien presenciaba todo, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Después de recorrer varios pasillos su paciencia se agotó y decidió buscarla con magia, la encontró en un rincón sentada en el suelo, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y la cara escondida entre ellas. Cuando se acercó pudo ver que no se movía y se asustó un poco, pero su preocupación se esfumó cuando descubrió que estaba dormida.

La cargó en brazos cuidando que no se despertara, si como lo oyen, la estaba cargando en brazos, y es que en el último año Clef cambió su apariencia a la de un joven, ahora era mas alto y por ende mas fuerte. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a los aposentos de Ascot, abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad, pues no podía utilizar sus brazos, se adentró con paso lento en la habitación y depositó suavemente a la chica en su cama, después de eso se fue a su despacho.

En el camino se encontró con Caldina.

-¿Dónde está Ascot?- dijo preocupada.

-Está en su habitación, estará bien, solo necesita descansar y reflexionar sobre su situación, no es fácil

Sin mas que decir, Clef siguió su camino y Caldina también.

* * *

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, no sabia como había llegado allí, pero eso no tenía importancia en ese momento. A ver Ascot, esto no puede ser tan malo, el que Caldina te aya dicho eso no significa que sea cierto, a lo mejor no tenía una cura, de todos modos si se quedaba así para siempre no era tan malo, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía muchas ventajas, se decía a sí mismo y empezó a enumerar las ventajas de ser mujer, como por ejemplo, si te pega un hombre, él es un maldito y si tu le pegas es en defensa propia, te puedes embarazar, embarazar, ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa idea no era tan mala, de hecho le pareció de lo mejor, ser madre y dar vida a alguien.

Se fue relajando y lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, mejor pensar en otro momento, ahora solo hay que dormir, ya después encontrará la forma de solucionar todo.

* * *

Los rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, olvidó cerrar las cortinas, que tonto era. Se levantó de golpe de su cama, haciendo que cayera de esta y se diera un buen golpe en uno de sus costados. Pero eso no le importó en lo mas mínimo, mas tarde se preocuparía por el dolor y el moretón. ¡Se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir con Clef!. Presea no iba a estar y él, mejor dicho, ella tenía que ayudarle con el papeleo.

A la velocidad de un rayo se dio una ducha, se vistió con un bonito kimono blanco con los bordes de las mangas y el obi verde, el cual estaba sujetado con una cuerda hecha con la técnica kumihimo*, pues era una mujer ahora, y salió corriendo rumbo a la oficina de su maestro, con suerte llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

A paso tranquilo y sin prisa, el gran Gurú de Céfiro, caminaba rumbo a su oficina a trabajar en el papeleo que tenía pendiente, su mejor alumna iría también para ayudarle, ya que Presea estaba de vacaciones.

Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y sintió como alguien chocaba contra él, ocasionando que los dos cayeran al piso, aunque al único que le dolió la caída fue a Clef, pues Ascot cayó encima de él, quedando en una posición muy indecorosa.

-G-Gomen na-nasai maestro Clef, no me fijé por dónde iba y tenía prisa para llegar a su oficina.

-No te preocupes Ascot, fue solo un accidente, suele pasar.

-Esta bien.

Clef se reincorporó y sujetó a Ascot de la cintura, alzándola suavemente y la depositó suavemente en el suelo.

-Vayamos a trabajar, ¿Te parece?.

-Hai.

Y así se pasaron todo el día en la oficina de Clef, organizando papeles, firmando documentos y revisando otros tantos, llegando la noche a reemplazar el día, sin darse cuenta se hizo tarde y llegó la hora de dormir.

Clef se disponía a dejar el trabajo restante para otro día y al buscar con la mirada a su fiel alumna, la encontró recargada del otro lado del escritorio durmiendo plácidamente.

_-Se ve realmente hermosa cuando duerme, ese kimono en verdad le queda muy bien, resalta su cintura y sus caderas, aparte de que deja ver sus bien formadas piernas-_ Clef detuvo sus pensamientos al saber por donde iban. _-¿Qué estoy pensando?, será mejor que vaya a dormir, creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando, pero no puedo dejarla ahí- _pensó.

-Ascot, despierta, ya es hora de ir a dormir.

-Gomen, creo que me he quedado dormida.

-No importa, de todos modos ya es tarde, ve a descansar.

-Hai.

Ascot se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y se sonrojó. Su maestro al notar esto esboso una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Kumihimo* es una técnica con la cual se fabrican cuerdas y cintas entrelazando hilos.**

**Este capítulo me costó mas trabajo de lo que esperaba, pues no tenía ni idea de como seguir, le prometo que el próximo capítulo será mas interesante. Les recuerdo que falta menos para la escena de lemmon.**

**AmandaSC**


End file.
